Conventionally known nail polish formulations have been used in pen-like applicators of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,202. The pen comprises two bristle brush tips, one at each end and two reservoirs, one containing nail polish, the other containing nail polish remover. Nail polish or remover is delivered to the bristle tip of the pen by compressing the reservoir housing containing the fluid formulation. This technique of delivering either polish or remover to the brush is for all practical purposes similar to the technique of dipping a brush into a reservoir of nail polish or remover, insofar as neither technique requires anything other than conventional nail polish or remover formulations in order to effect proper delivery of the polish or remover to the bristle brush tip. Accordingly, said prior art techniques are dependent upon the use of conventional nail polishes, the viscosities of which are sufficiently high enough to enable the polish to be held on the applicator brush.
In contrast to the prior art techniques for applying polish to nail surfaces, the present invention utilizes a substantially non-bristle nib, one end of which contacts a reservoir which is filled with a novel nail polish. When the tip of the nib is depressed polish is released from the reservoir and saturates the nib throughout its entire length, thereby enabling the delivery of a controlled flow of polish to the end of the nib upon contact with the nail surface. Conventional nail polish formulations are unsuitable for use with the applicator means of the present invention, primarily due to their high viscosities, i.e. generally greater than about 300 cps. As used herein the term viscosity refers to Newtonian viscosity in contrast to the thixotropic viscosity, measured on a Brookfield viscometer. While reducing the viscosity of conventional nail polishes by dilution with a suitable thinner can result in a composition which may flow easily to the non-bristle nib of the present applicator means, such a composition is essentially useless as a nail polish since the pigment and/or other solids content of the nail polish is reduced to a point where it becomes impossible to obtain satisfactory coverage of the nail surface.
Accordingly, the principal objective of the present invention is to provide a novel nail polish composition, suitable for being dispensed via a substantially non-bristle tip affixed to a pen and wherein said nail polish composition substantially eliminates the tendency of the pigment contained therein from separating in the tip or nib of the pen while being dispensed.
These and other objects will be readily apparent from the detailed description of the invention set forth below.